Canterlot
Canterlot is a region that was added to My Little Pony in the Canterlot Wedding update on April 15, 2013. It is unlocked once the player has reached level 20. Travel between Canterlot and Ponyville is achieved by tapping the Train Station at the top of the map. Characters Canterlot features its own collection of characters, separate from those who live in Ponyville. The members of the Mane Six—Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy—as well as Princesses Celestia and Luna all travel to Canterlot, and while there they stay in the Canterlot Inn. Dialogue Unlocking Once you've reached level 20 (or updated the game and were past level 20) you'll get a message from Princess Celestia. Canterlot unlocked dialog 1.png | Spike: Oh hey! I've got a message for you, Twilight! Lemme just ... Hold on ... Here it comes... *burp* Royal Wedding invitation.png | "You have been invited to attend the Royal Wedding in Canterlot! Tap on the Train Station to travel there!" Canterlot unlocked dialog 2.png | Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spike! ... Oh, it's from Princess Celestia! Canterlot unlocked dialog 3.png | "Dear Twilight. I am sure you are as excited as I am about the wedding in Canterlot." Canterlot unlocked dialog 4.png | Wedding? Canterlot unlocked dialog 5.png | "I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion." Canterlot unlocked dialog 6.png | Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! What an honor! Canterlot unlocked dialog 7.png | Twilight: But I don't understand. Who's getting married? Canterlot unlocked dialog 8.png | Spike: Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this letter first. Here! Canterlot unlocked dialog 9.png | Twilight: "Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and... My brother! Shining Armor! " Canterlot unlocked dialog 10.png | Oh wow! Well if Princess Celestia wants us to be in charge of the wedding preparations, we'd better get going! Canterlot unlocked dialog 11.png | Spike: You bet! Just tap on the Train station whenever you're ready to go to Canterlot! First visit Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh! On my gosh! we're here! We're here! Rarity: Goodness! Canterlot looks absolutely fabulous! Twilight Sparkle: Come on everypony! We've got work to do! Rarity: And you've got a big brother to congratulate! Shining Armor: Twily! Shining Armor: I've missed you, kid! How was the train ride? Twilight Sparkle: It was fun! ... But how could you not tell your little sister that you're getting married?! Shining Armor: It's not my fault! Princess Celestia has requested increased security, just in case. Shining Armor: So I'm counting on you and your friends to help with the preparations. Especially since you're my best Mare! Twilight Sparkle: You want ME to be your best Mare?! I'd be honored! Twilight Sparkle: But at the same time you're marrying somepony I don't even know! Shining Armor: Twily, Princess Cadence is your old foalsitter! Twilight Sparkle: Cadence? As in THE Cadence? As in the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters?! Twilight Sparkle: Cadence is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind ... Twilight Sparkle: I'll do my best to make her wedding absolutely perfect! Shining Armor: Thanks Twily! I have to focus on my duties as Captain of the Royal Guard. Shining Armor: So I really appreciate the help from you and your friends! Spike: We won't let you down, Shining Armor! Let's get going! 42323680144 d6307446ac o.png|''Goodness! Canterlot looks absolutely fabulous!'' 42992820252 3cffbb372a o.png|''Twily!'' 43042508761 caa4272ae3 o.png|''I've missed you, kid! How was the train ride?'' 28173691157 f5c3db9603 o.png|''We won't let you down, Shining Armor! Let's get going!'' Introduction to Changelings Battling Queen Chrysalis Twilight Sparkle: STOP EVERYTHING! Queen Chrysalis: (Disguised as Princess Cadance) Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you want to ruin my special day?! Princess Cadance: Because it's not your special day! It's mine! Queen Chrysalis: So you escaped my minions! But you're still too late. (Queen Chrysalis transforms into her real self and laughs.) Twilight Sparkle: She's a Changeling! She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding on your love for them! Queen Chrysalis: Right you are! And as queen of the changelings I must feed my subjects! And Equestria has more love than anyplace I've ever encountered! Ever since I took the Princess' place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for her. He's under my grasp, and my minions would devour all of Equestria! So every moment Shining Armor grows weaker, and so does his spell to protect Canterlot! Princess Celestia: I can't stop her! She's too powerful! Queen Chrysalis: Shining Armor's love for Cadance is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me more powerful than Celestia! Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony... You must get to them and use their power to defeat the Changeling Queen. Queen Chrysalis: Mwahaha! You can run, but you can't hide! My minions will stop you and Equestria will be mine! (Summons changelings) Twilight Sparkle: We'll show you! (After this, you need to defeat all the Changelings with each type of Element shard.) Queen Chrysalis: It's all over. You cannot defeat the Changelings! Bwahahaha! Twilight Sparkle: That's what you think! But the Elements of Harmony have awakened Shining Armor from your spell! Shining Armor: W-wh-what's going on? Why are all these Changelings here?! I don't think I have enough strength to repel the evil queen and her Changelings! Princess Cadance: My love for you will give you strength. Queen Chrysalis: What?! Nooo!! Noooooooooooo! (Disappears) Twilight Sparkle: That's incredible! Thanks to the love that Princess Cadance and Shining Armor have for each other, they were able to defeat the evil Changeling Queen, Chrysalis! Princess Celestia: Now we have a real wedding to get together! Ending Twilight Sparkle: Seriously, though, I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you... But how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you? Shining Armor: I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty good sister... too! Princess Cadance: The best little sister in the world! Twilight Sparkle: Aw shucks... Now it's time for us to finish the wedding preparations! Spike: We'll give it our all, Princess! It'll be the best wedding ever! (After completing the quest "Taking the Cake") Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Cadance -- and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? Spike: Coming up! Princess Celestia: I now pronounce you mare and colt! This is your victory as much as it is theirs, Twilight. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions brought the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. Pinkie Pie: Woo hoo! Then let's get this party started! Shining Armor: Twilight! None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily. Twilight Sparkle: Love you too, BBBFF. Now THIS is a great wedding! Spike: Oh yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party! All: Hahahaha... Twilight's Coronation Opening This dialog is triggered when the quest is started. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 1.png | Spike: Hey Twilight! It looks like we got a special delivery from Princess Celestia. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 2.png | Twilight Sparkle: It's a book! And it's got a note! Here. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 3.png | Princess Celestia: Dear Twilight Sparkle. The spell contained on the last page of this book is Star Swirl the Bearded's secret unfinished masterpiece. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 4.png | He was never able to get it right, and thus abandoned it. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 5.png | I believe you are the only pony who can understand and rewrite it. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 6.png | Twilight: From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 7.png | That's odd. I cast the spell so I could find out what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 8.png | Rarity: How peculiar. Well, I guess I'll go back to watching the weather around Ponyville... Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 9.png | Applejack: And I'll go back to makin' purdy dresses! Fluttershy: A-and I guess I'll go make ponies laugh... Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 10.png | Pinky Pie: Ooh! Ooh! And these apples aren't going to collect themselves! Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 11.png | Twilight: Oh no! It seems like something *DID* happen. The spell changed the Elements of Harmony! And now it's altered all my friends' true selves! Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 12.png | Spike: Can't you just cast a counter-spell to switch them back? Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 13.png | Twilight: There is no counter-spell! Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 14.png | Spike: Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe our friends will grow to like their new lives! Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 15.png | Twilight: No, Spike. They're not who they are meant to be anymore. I have to find the Elements of Harmony to fix this! Twilight's Coronation opening dialog 16.png | Spike: All right! Let's do it! Fluttershy's image and dialog are not shown when she speaks her line; Applejack's are shown instead. Fluttershy's image and dialog don't get shown, and Applejack's dialog is not spoken, at any point. Gallery cantrelot construction.png canterlot gem shop.png|Gem Shop. Category:Places Category:Locations